I am Here, No, We are Here
by Ashleena Elran
Summary: This is the last moment that she had to spend her time with him. She just hoped that there would another time, a better time to tell him how she felt./ Set at the end of Final Fantasy Type-0. One-shot. / REWRITTEN / ONESHOT


**I am Here. / No, We are Here.**

**Final Fantasy Type-0**** (formerly known as Final Fantasy Agito XIII)**** © Square Enix**

**Story © Ashleena Elran**

Final Fantasy Agito XIII / Final Fantasy Type-0 - Rated: T - English - Drama/Romance - [Ace, Deuce] – Oneshot

**...**

**Warning: It contains spoilers leading to the ending of FF Type-0. I wouldn't take any responsibility if you get spoiled by this. If you haven't finished the game yet, then it would be wise to go back now.**

**...**

**-Prologue-**

Her head touched his, so close yet it was so hard to reach out into his heart. Sitting beside him made her almost numb heart felt warmer. Even though the hand that she held in her right arm was getting colder, she would never let go of it until the end. What an irony. She hoped that there would be another time, a better time to tell him everything.

It's painful, both physically and mentally. Her body was full of wounds, some of them were still bleeding. Her panthoma was weakening. She wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. This was the end. She had to surrender to the invitation of the death that slowly approached her soul.

She found herself hard to breath. She even wondered whether the cause was her injury or something else that had been tugging inside her heart. Her body was indeed damaged, but her heart was suffering from an even greater damage. The pain in her chest suffocated her. Her hope had been crushed into pieces. Her struggles led her to this sad conclusion.

Still, she tried her best to remain smiling. The tears threatened to fall from her eyes. The only thing that reminded her she was still alive was the hand that she held. That one hand, only by holding it made her felt a little alive.

Honestly, she wanted to laugh at herself. Just how much time that she had wasted. Such a fool. Only at this time she could realize just how much she wanted for him to notice her. She knew that he had acknowledged her as his comrade, but she wanted for him to acknowledge her more than that. She wanted him to look at her as a woman, as someone special. Unfortunately, her time was almost running out.

_Why now? Why couldn't it be a nice usual day like before? Mother, won't you help me, won't you help us? I just want another chance, a chance that I've missed. I have always been looking at his back, hoping I could stand in front of him and tell him every single thing in my heart. Now, I finally get the chance to be so close to him, but why does my heart feels like it is in pain? This is the last of my journey with him... with everyone. The last of my struggle._

...

_[Orience, Dominion of Rubrum, Akademeia: Classroom 0 – Date: Caelusmens VII]_

The smell of blood was so strong that it made her want to throw up. This was so weird. She had always been in the battlefield. This situation shouldn't made her feel this way. She had already used to this. Blood was not something unfamiliar to her. Seeing blood was supppoesed to be something ordinary to her. All these times, she had killed her enemies mercilessly. The sight was unpleasant to her, yet it made her feel determined at the same time. For the sake of _Suzaku_, she had to endure this.

However, she knew that it was the smell of blood from the people dear to her, it belonged to her classmates. More importantly, it belonged to him, the one that she wouldn't want to see being hurt.

The girl in auburn hair moved her head slowly. Looking at the now broken ceiling above her, she started to open her mouth. "Everyone... is everyone still here?"

She was so sure that her consciousness hadn't left her, yet she didn't have any energy left to speak. Knowing that one of her friend was still alive was enough for her. She felt relieved even just for a bit.

"So... you're still awake, heh, Cater?"

Another voice meant that there was another friend of her who was still alive. She just hoped that she could speak to answer them. Unfortunately, her mouth wouldn't obey her. Her energy had left her body. Maybe, even her vocal cords were injured.

_What? I can't even say goodbye to them?_

_Cater... Nine..._

"The two of you will always be energetic even at a time like this, huh?"

_King..._

"As always."

_Queen..._

"Don't leave me out, ya?"

_Jack..._

"They will never change."

_Trey..._

"Hey, what's so bad about being energetic? Cinque is always energe– cough... cough..."

_Cinque..._

"Let's rest for a bit."

_Eight..._

"We're dying, there's no denying it."

_Sice..._

"Could you say it in a nicer word? You're always so harsh."

_Seven..._

"Ughh... at least... we did it."

_It's... him... I can hear his voice. Finally._

"Deuce, are you still there?"

The head beside her moved slowly. She tightened her hold on his arm. She didn't want to let go. The hand that she had always longed to hold. The hand that had always fighting over and over, protecting everything that he needed to protect. The hand that had always been fighting alongside her. If only this hand can transfer what she felt inside.

"Why so silent?"

She shook her head a little. Then, she flashed him the best smile that she could make at this moment.

"Sorry, you might be too tired. Ugh–"

_No! Don't speak anymore. I don't want to see you being hurt!_

The horror crept onto her face. Her face looked pale, both from being exhausted and from shock.

Sensing her fears, he put his right hand on top of her right one, the hand that had been holding his left hand. He stroked her right hand gently, as if to show that everything was alright.

"Will you... will you listen to me?"

She nodded her head.

The man beside her went quiet for a while. He was looking at his friends around him. Nobody seemed to make any movement. It was as if they had become the beautifully sculptured statuses. Without even checking, he knew that they had already gone. It seemed like everyone was speaking normally like they were not going to face the death.

The room felt colder as the time passed by. Maybe, soon... she would...

"They are gone."

She really wanted to scream so loud to show just how sorrowful it was inside her heart. It hurt so much.

"Maybe, I'm going to go too, soon."

Her eyes were wide-open. This is the last thing that she wanted to hear. She couldn't believe that the time was near. She tried to shake her head in denial.

"Thanks for being a good friend. Thanks for backing me up when I was injured. And then... thanks for... everything.

_It's me. It's me who should say thanks to you. You have taught me so many things. You showed me what it means to treasure happiness._

"I hope... we could have a better time to speak to each other."

_Me too._

"Sorry, I couldn't get you out of this cruel fate."

_I don't mind._

"Sorry, it ended this way."

_As long as I'm with you._

"I'm happy I met you."

_Actually, I am the happiest person in this world._

"Deuce..."

_Yes?_

"I've always... loved you."

After he said those words, she couldn't hold it much longer. Her tears streamed down her cheeks. She hold his hand so tight, didn't want to let go of him. Then, she could feel it. She could feel that he had gone. This is goodbye for them.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. The phantoma she absorbed from the Rursan Arbiter was killing her. Her body couldn't bear it anymore. Slowly, she closed her eyes. Inhaling deeply, she let everything go. This is the time to pay the price.

_Let's meet again in another life._

_I love you too._

_..._

**-Epilogue-**

_[Orience (Alternate Universe), Dominion of Rubrum, Akademeia: Back Garden – Date: October 21]_

In a world where the crystals didn't exist, everything was in peace. No war, no bloodshed, no god to interfere the world. The magic academy was a peaceful place for the cadets. They smiled freely, not a single trace of fear was seen on their face.

The back garden behind their class had always been a good place to relax. The bench and the cherry blossom tree were so perfect.

_Maigo no ashioto kieta_

_Kawari ni inori no uta o_

_Soko de hono ni naru no darou_

_Suzuku mono no tomoshibi ni_

"That was nice as usual!"

Her cheerfulness could be heard through her voice. She was so happy that she could play the flute for him. This was a rare occasion. Usually, he was always spending his time in the library, or at the chocobo ranch. But now, here he was, sitting beside her.

"Thanks. It was because you were the one who played the flute," he said trying to praise her.

She blushed while averting her gaze, her flute clenched in her hands.

"Thank...thank you."

She closed her eyes, wanting to cherish the time that she could finally be able to spend with him. She slowly rested her head on his right shoulder. Unexpectedly, he smiled after she done so. He was as happy as she was. They enjoyed each other presence this way.

While still enjoying their time together, a dark haired man suddenly popped out from the gate leading to the cemetery. "Ahem, I think you need to find a room somewhere else," he said teasingly.

Then, a girl with brown hair came beside him. She hit him on the back playfully. "Machina, don't bother them!"

"Well, let's just go on our own date. Shall we, Rem?" Machina extended his right arm to Rem.

Rem hit him again, but this time without the playfully. "Sorry for bothering you two. See you."

She dragged him by the sleeve. Soon, Rem and Machina left the back yard and went to the door which lead into the class room. Once again, there were only Ace and Deuce in the back garden.

"Finally. They are always like that. What do you think, Deuce?" Ace asked, his lips curved into a gentle smile.

"They are so suitable that way," Deuce replied while returning the smile back to him.

There was a long comfortable silence between them. They hoped that everything would always stay this way. They wanted to make the best memories together, just for the two of them.

Ace suddenly moved himself away from Deuce. This act made Deuce a bit startled. She stared at him in disbelief. She thought that what she did had made him felt uncomfortable.

Looking at Deuce's expression, Ace couldn't hold out his laughter. He knew that it was mean of him to do so, but he laughed anyway. He just couldn't bear the expression that Deuce showed on her face. It was a mixture of shock and disappointment.

Feeling guilty, Ace apologized to her, "I'm sorry. Are you feeling upset?"

Deuce stared at him with wide eyes. Was she so easy to read? As a response, she shook her head frantically, trying to deny his assumption.

Ace smiled, knowing that she must be upset because of what he did. Then, he extended his right arm, beckoning her to come closer.

"Here," he said, asking her to come closer to him.

She just stared at him in confusion. She didn't even move an inch. She didn't want to feel embarrassed anymore.

Looking at the frozen Deuce, Ace finally pulled her by the shoulder. Now, his right hand encircled her back and shoulders. Her head rested on his right shoulder because of the impact caused by his sudden movement.

Deuce's face blushes deeply. She closed her face in both of her palms, trying to block Ace from viewing her face.

Knowing how embarrassed Deuce was, Ace also blushed. He turned his face to the left, feeling afraid that Deuce would see him. This was just so embarrassing.

It wasn't long for Ace to recover from his embarrassment. He took a peek at Deuce. As expected, she was still hiding her face behind her palms. Looking at her, Ace chuckled a little.

Hearing Ace's chuckle, Deuce brought her face upward to face Ace. Now, she furrowed her brows, feeling annoyed.

"Are you having fun?" she asked while glaring daggers at him.

Ace was taken aback. He couldn't hold it any longer. He burst out laughing, unable to contain his amusement. Her expression was just so adorable.

Shocked by his reaction, Deuce turned her head sideways. "It's not funny," she muttered.

After Ace feeling satisfied, he stopped laughing. Then, with his right hand, he pulled Deuce closer, now her face was buried in his chest, earning a blushing Deuce in the end.

Deuce couldn't believe that he did this. She was just recovered from the previous sudden attack, and now she had to accept another surprise attack. She even wondered if her heart could survive all of this.

Ace stroked her head lovingly. The scent of her hair was nice, it must be from the shampoo the she used. After some time, he could feel that Deuce started to feel relaxed around him.

Trying to break the silence, Ace called out to her, "Hey, Deuce."

"Yes?" she answered without looking at him.

"Umm… It is..."

Finally, Deuce looked up at him. She seemed so cute that Ace couldn't hold himself from hugging her tightly.

"I am here."

She smiled sweetly and hugged him back.

"No, we are here."

**...**

–**FIN–**


End file.
